This invention relates to a cover device for casting pans, ladles, metallurgical treatment containers, vessels, or the like.
It is known to construct such covers or lids in a single piece configuration which may be placed upon the casting vessel, etc., and is subsequently locked in any suitable manner. In view of the fact that the covers must have fireproof lining they are very heavy and, therefore, they are hard to handle while being placed on the vessel or removed therefrom. Furthermore, damage to the masonry lining, particularly in the curved edge portion may readily occur.
Locking of such covers is difficult during large scale operations in manufacture, because on the one hand it is necessary to use a heavy cover, while on the other hand the equipment undergoes rough treatment.